


You're a Weirdo Why do I Love You?

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (ArcaneContracts)



Series: Sun and Moon Prompts [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aleia just generally being a little shit, And Sharing a bed, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Hinted Darkparadiseshipping?, I Don't Even Know, Quick mention of Guzma, Slightly under age I think, They're 17 in this, and I still have no idea how to tag, and driving Glad up the wall, but not in a smutty way, it's like 2 am, maybe? - Freeform, non sexual teasing, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneContracts/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: Gladion just wants to sleep but Aleia has other plans...





	You're a Weirdo Why do I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow.
> 
> (Credit to who ever originally came up with this prompt)

"Do you think Guzma has a bit of a man crush on Kukui?"

Gladion's eyes snapped open and he quickly rolled to face his bedmate. Aleia was sitting propped up against the headboard, staring disinterestedly at whatever she was scrolling through on her phone. The blond stared at her dumbly for a few minutes. How someone could ask something so damned weird so nonchalantly he had no clue. But, this was Aleia he was talking about asking weird, random, or generally inappropriate things at odd hours and ill timed moments was her specialty...Summery blue eyes flicked away from the phone screen to look at him, a single pink brow raising as the pinkette waited for an answer to her question.

"I'm sorry....What... I-I don't even....WHY would you ask something like that!?" The blond moaned as he flipped over onto his back and buried his hands in his hair. A cheeky chuckle was the only answer he received and he glared in her general direction.Sometimes he wondered if she did these things on purpose just to torment him. (Which was most likely the case. She had a wicked streak like no other).He huffed out an irritated sigh and was considering rolling over and trying to ignore her when she leant over him, her hair cascading over her shoulders and creating a curtain around his head. She was acting like she wanted to kiss him and his cheeks heated. She leant in closer, hair tickling his cheeks, before she whispered in his ear. 

"Oh come on Boo! It's an important question, I wanna know!"

She pulled back and bit down on her lip, eyes sparkling with barely contained mirth as she looked down at him... He's never wanted to hit her in the face with a pillow more than he does now... He's torn between pushing her off the bed and/or actually hitting her with his pillow as she busts out laughing. She's doubling over as she struggles to breath, hearty laughter only interrupted by random snorts that he normally would find adorable but, now all they made him want to do is smack her.

"Oh that is it!" He pops up, quickly lunging across the bed to grab one of their extra pillows before she had time to react.

Aleia yelped loudly and went falling backwards as his pillow smacked into her face. Gladion then proceeded to smack the pillow into her face a few extra times to muffle the giggles that were still escaping her.

"Come on babe! Whe-Where's your sense of humor?" She cackled out shoving at the pillow.Gladion groaned, all the fight going out of him and he dropped his head onto her chest tiredly.Aleia pushed the pillow off of her face and gently scratched through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"You're horrible" The blond's muffled mumble only made the pinkette burst out laughing again. He grumbled lowly and buried his face against the side of her breast, cheeks heating.Aleia only chuckled and pressed a fond kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Forgive me?" The pinkette whispered in his ear, her breath tickling the shell and sending a shiver rocketing up his spine.

"...Fine.." Gladion mumbled against her skin before he shifted into a more comfortable position, his head pillowed on her chest and her heartbeat echoing in his ear.

Aleia hummed happily and resumed running her fingers through the downy hairs at the nape of his neck after she finished fishing her phone out from under the covers.The blond's eyes fluttered closed once she finished squirming around, the soothing motion of her fingers running through his hair coupled with the soft night time sounds drifting in through the open window were slowly lulling him to sleep.

"But, seriously. Do you think Guzma has a crush?"

Gladion's eyes snapped open. Tonight was going to be a long night.....

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the energy to write about my babies again! Like I've said before I write these for fun and really don't care about comments or Kudos . If you enjoyed it I'm glad! And if you didn't well No skin off my back =)


End file.
